


Once Upon a Dream

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [23]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Balloon sleeves, Costumes, F/M, Family costumes, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kids, Love, Marriage, Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty Song), Post War, Shoker, Shoker kids - Freeform, Shoker relationship, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Snark, Suggestive Themes, Tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: It's Halloween on the Citadel and time for a nice little Earth custom called trick-or-treating. But first one must choose the right costume...





	

Abigail sighed and twisted a blonde ringlet curl around her finger as her kids separated across the costume store to choose their Halloween costumes. Her youngest, Scout, was barely three and held tightly onto her mother’s hand, while her three older sisters Spencer, who was 8, Alexis who was 6, and Kita who was 5, shrieked in delight from the next aisle over. Abigail rolled her eyes and started over there; this was their father’s doing...their father who was currently putting on an eyepatch and a hook hand less than three feet away from his wife.

He was like a kid in a candy store.

“This is your fault you know, if you didn't make such a big deal about this holiday they wouldn't get so excited.” She knelt down and covered Scout's ears. “I don't know how I let you talk me into four kids. Two was plenty for me.”

“Oh come on, Abs. Who doesn't love a chance to be someone else, if only for a little while? Wouldn't you love to not be Commander Shepard for a day? And I didn't hear you complaining when my hand was up your skirt.”

She was lucky she was still covering Scout’s ears...he shouldn't be talking like that around their three year old.

“Technically, I haven't been Commander Shepard in years...considering the moment we married I became Abigail Moreau.”

Joker grinned as he lifted the eyepatch before leaning in to kiss her, when their other three daughters came barrelling down the aisle brandishing six costumes. He pulled away, reluctantly. She had a very bad feeling about this...something told her she rather go back to accidentally starring in a Blasto movie with Javik, and never hearing the end of it from Joker than see what family costume it was going to be this year.

“Mommy, I’m allowed to be a villain right?” Spencer asked, hiding whatever had gotten them so excited behind her back.

“As long as it’s not Saren Arterius, the Illusive Man, or a Reaper, you can be whatever villain you want, Sweetpea.” Abigail cooed.

Scout held her arms up over her head, as her mother stroked her hair absently after releasing her ears and standing back up; she wanted to be held.

Spencer sheepishly pulled two costumes from behind her back, Alexis and Kita following suit as Abigail bent to pick up Scout, settling her on her hip. Joker took a moment to take it all in; all four of their girls looked exactly like their mother, and he couldn't figure out how he'd gotten so lucky. This is why he liked doing costume themes for the whole family and made them go out trick-or-treating every year, much to his wife's chagrin; she'd rather stay at home baking cookies and watching movies with the girls.

But he liked to show off his beautiful family to everyone; the girls had apparently decided Spencer was to be Maleficent, Alexis was to be Flora, Kita was to be Fauna, and little Scout was to be Merryweather. Kita was holding an adult Sleeping Beauty costume with a pink dress for Abigail; he couldn't wait to see her in that...and on the bright side, she didn't even have to wear a wig, having the perfect hair for it naturally--then he saw the costume he'd be wearing. They wanted him to be Prince Phillip...balloon sleeves and all.

Abigail looked up and grinned at him.

“Is there a different Phillip costume without the sleeves?” He asked cautiously.

Alexis scoffed. “Daddy, you can't wear the other one with mommy in _that_ dress.”

“Don't you remember the movie?” Kita added.

“You pwomised.” Scout’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Joker scrunched up his nose. He set the eyepatch and the plastic hook hand back where he’d found them, unfortunately for him, he’d really done this to himself by telling the girls they could choose the theme this year. He sighed and plucked the Prince Phillip bag out of Kita’s hand, staring at it long and hard--there were tights too. He met his wife’s eyes, and couldn't help picturing how amazing she was going to look in that pink dress…

That was going to make it all worth it.

“I think these are an excellent idea. I for one, cannot wait to see your father in tights and balloon sleeves.” Abigail winked at him as she smirked.

He was vastly outnumbered--why didn't they have any boys?

She tugged gently on his beard, lifted the bill of his baseball cap a little, and leaned in to kiss him, not caring that the girls were making disgusted faces at their parents’ display of affection. The three older ones rolled their eyes looking more like their mother with that one action, than they ever had before. She hoisted Scout higher and turned around--if she was going to be Sleeping Beauty, she was going to need a perfect tiara and a perfect necklace; the accessories would make or break that costume...

“I'm not coming out.” Joker grumbled from behind the fitting room curtain.

“Jeff, I'm sure we’ve seen you look worse.” Abigail giggled.

She was lounging on the sectional sofa in her long pink dress that fit her like a glove, waiting for her husband to emerge, with their daughters flanking her on both sides, the four of them fully in costume as well. He let out a low growl at her teasing. He'd always known she was the only woman who could keep up with him, and he was eternally grateful for that, but did she have to be so snarky at this particular moment in time? He took a deep breath and pulled back the curtain, his eyes finding his wife immediately and running up and down her curves, while she did the same to him.

Spencer, Alexis and Kita clapped their hands in delight.

“Is it hot in here or is it just you?” Abigail fanned herself with her hand. “I think I may have walked with you once upon a dream.”

“That’s disgusting.” Spencer sighed.

“Don't ruin this for us.” Alexis nodded.

“Just, no.” Kita added.

“I think we’re ready to go. Shall we wear these out of the store?” Joker grinned broadly, hoisting Scout onto his hip as he wrapped his free arm around his wife's waist and leaning over to whisper in her ear. “I can't wait to rip that off you later.”

“Likewise.” She kissed his cheek.


End file.
